


Escape

by rabbitearedwarbler



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler





	Escape

Your chuckle rang out  
Short, rough, sweet  
As you leaned into my side  
Your scent enveloped me  
And struck with overwhelming sadness,  
My grip on you tightened  
Afraid if I stopped touching you  
You would fade away before my eyes  
  
You stopped us  
Removed a blood-stained hand from your side  
Pressing a finger to my lips,  
You gave me a secret smile, a glint  
Of familiar mischief  
My chest collapsed in relief–you were fine–  
Yet swelled with anger  
The very next moment  
  
 _It really was  
Just a scratch _you sang, smiling  
An apology in your eyes as you took  
My stubborn hand  
Eased me out of my reluctance  
And into surprise  
 _Run away with me; let’s disappear_  
Hot tears scalded my cheeks  
And torn between  
Embracing you  
And yelling at you,  
  
I threw my arms  
Around you  
Looked once behind me,  
Took your hand,  
And fled.


End file.
